The study is comparing the efficacy and safety of heater probe or injection therapy for ulcers (actively bleeding, non-bleeding vivible vessel, or adherent clots) versus medical-surgical treatment. This is a randomized controlled trial of endoscopic treatments for bleeding peptic ulcers and long term follow-up of patients.